


MF P.I.M.P

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, I think?? Let me know??, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Ownership, Pimp AU, Pimp!Dan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Prostitute!Arin, Smut, bottom!arin, cross dressing, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "How much did you take?" Dan asks again, firmer this time."Two-k." Arin replies.





	MF P.I.M.P

Arin shifts nervously on his boss' leather chaise lounge, picking at the polish on his nails.

 

He knew what he was doing was risky. His heel taps impatiently against the wooden floor and he glances around the room. He was taking his time. Putting all of his other whores in check. Making sure none of them needed to be reprimanded and taught a lesson as Arin did.

 

Arin swallows hard when he hears the metal clack of the bottom of Danny's cane hit the wood of the floor, followed by slow, purposeful steps. The door creaks shut, the lock clicks and the shades rustle as they fall closed.

 

The rhythmic step of Danny's Italian leather shoes creeping  behind him makes Arin bite his lip, fighting the urge to be the first to speak. Dan's hand strokes through Arins hair as he walks around him, letting it fall from his fingertips as he moves to stand in front of him. His arms fold across his chest and he leans back ever so slightly to perch on the wood of his desk.

 

Dan tuts. Arin doesn't meet his eye.

 

"Oh dear, oh dear,  _oh dear,_ " Dan says, voice cold and teasing. It becomes sharper as he comnands, "look at me."

 

Arin does as he's told. As much as he wanted this, as his plan seemed to be working out, he didn't want to push his luck. His brown eyes are large as they attempt to meet Dan's, but his gaze is denied by the dark of his rectangular sunglasses.

 

Danny's hair frames his face, sharpening his jaw further, curls falling just short if his shoulders. He stands before Arin in fitted light blue denim jeans, a casual washed out, checked button down shirt and a long tan trench coat with a rich brown fur lining.

 

He doesn't look intimidating until his stance, shoulders broad, confident and pushed back, arms crossed firmly across his chest and his lips pulled into a sneer. That is the reason Danny is top dog.

 

"How much d'you take, babygirl?" Dan asks. His accent is heavy on his tongue, New Jersey drawl hanging in the air. Arin doesn't answer and Dan removes his sunglasses, "I give you my best clients; my most decent clients. You're the best girl for fuckin' miles, an' you decide to disrespect me an' my fuckin' empire?"

 

Danny pushes himself off of his desk. His face is cast like stone and he place his long hands on his hips, underneath his coat. Arin catches the glint of the steel pistol barrel in Dan's belt and his heart quickens.

 

"I'm sorry, daddy," he apologizes quietly, softly, averting Dan's hard gaze.

 

"How much did you take?" Dan asks again, firmer this time.

 

"Two-K." Arin replies.

 

"Do I not provide for you?" Dan's left had has left his hip and is gesturing accusingly in the way that New Jerseyans do when rubbed the wrong way, "Huh? Answer me. Speak when you're spoken to, bitch, where are your Goddamn manners?!"

 

"You provide for me," Arin responds.

 

"Who are you fuckin' talkin' to?"

 

"You, Danny,"

 

"That's more like it," Danny sighs heavily. His fingers are teasing over the metal of his gun, caressing it, "Is what I give you not enough? A roof over ya head, hot water, food, a-"

 

"I am incredibly thankful for what you give, Danny," Arin tells him.

 

The barrel of Danny's gun is cold against his temple, digging in ever so slightly, drawing a whimper from Arin's throat. Dan's face is only centimeters from his own, eyes dark and cold.

 

"Do not interrupt me, whore." Danny hisses through gritted teeth. Arin stutters an apology and Danny slowly stands up straight, arm outstretched as he fires a bullet into the wall.

 

Arin jolts, cock stirring between his thighs. He can't help the rush of excitement, the thrill that sparks through him.

 

"You're gonna make up for this, babygirl, ya hear me?" Danny snarls. The hand that isn't wielding a weapon is unbuttoning his jeans, barely pushing them down to get his cock out. His hand is slowly stroking himself to a semi and he gestures from Arin to the floor with his pistol.

 

"Suck my dick, babygirl," he orders and Arin slides to his knees in front of him. He places the barrel of the gun firmly, threateningly under Arin's jaw, "Do it well or you'll be back on the street corner I found ya on."

 

He does as hes told, a strong hand wrapping around the base of Dan's shaft, licking a long flat stripe up the length of his cock. He takes a second to kiss the very tip of Dan's head and flutter his made up lashes before taking all of him into his mouth. With a low grunt, Danny is reminded why Arin is his highest paying whore.

 

Arin looks delicious. His skirt has risen up his soft pale thighs, the straps of his pastel bralette are visible as they dont align with his black halter neck top. Arin's eyes are heavily made up, dark and smokey and the red on his lips is rubbing off on Danny's cock. Dan loves seeing Arin with his mouth full, feeling his tongue run under his bellend.

 

Danny pushes the barrel of his gun harder into the soft under Arin's jaw, making Arin moan in his throat. Dan twitches his hips, looking down at his _slut_ with lidded eyes and a crooked lip.

 

Danny growls, Arin pulling back slightly and swirling his tongue over his tip, "you're disgusting, kitten, d'you know what? A disgrace. Spit on my cock, whore," he smiles with too many teeth when Arin does as he's told, "take it all, choke on daddy's cock babygirl."

 

Arin's eyes roll back into his head as he slides Danny's length into his mouth, gagging as he swallows around him. Arin is getting harder and harder under the thin lace of his panties as Dan holds his head still. Arins nose is pressed against Dan's navel and he's choking around what's in his mouth, heavy on his tongue and hot in his throat. He shudders violently and tears form in his eyes whilst he gags and Dan pulls him back harshly, lips leaving his length with a lewd  _pop._ Arin gasps for air.

 

"Who do you fuckin' belong to?" Dan asks, his voice is low but powerful.

 

"You, Danny," Arin's voice cracks as it leaves his throat.

 

"Louder."

 

"You, Danny," Arin repeats, "I belong to you, Danny."

 

Arin gets pulled up by his hair, spun around and pushed firmly into the edge of Dan's desk. The barrel of his gun has moved go the very centre of Arin's jaw, under his chin. Dan's thumb pulls back to cock the pistol and a whimper leaves Arin's throat as he tilts his head back ever so slightly.

 

Dan smirks. His eyes are heavy, dark, his jaw set square and a jeer leaves his lips.

 

"Not such a fun game now, is it, my kitten?" Dan's voice is barely above a whisper.

 

Arin swallows hard and jumps slightly as he feels a teardrop splatger onto the back of his hand. He doesn't recall when he started crying.

 

"Answer me." Dan's words are punctuated, calm and steady. Arin's cock throbs.

 

"No, sir, it's not fun... Please don't hurt me, daddy, please-" There's a fear rising in Arin's chest that he's never felt before.

 

Dan's gaze remains cold, steely. The hand in Arin's hair releases its grip and unties the knot of the halterneck holding up Arin's shirt. He pulls it down to gather around his middle. Danny smiles but it's emotionless, teeth bared and lips stretched. His now free hand grabs at Arin's chest, kneading the skin under the frilled lace of his bralette. Arin's breath hitches, his eyes wide and round as he watches Dan's face, trying to read him.

 

Arin gets pulled forward, Dan's hand flying to the shirt collected around his waist, tugging it down rather ungracefully, along with his skirt. Dan chuckles at the sight of Arin's erection straining against his panties. He reaches around and slips a hand into the fabric, his face changing as fingertips find warm metal between Arin's cheeks. Arin flushes a deep shade of red. Danny has realised.

 

Danny fires his gun at the floor and Arin jolts, "you fuckin' wanted this." Dan shouts. There's a flame in his eyes thay makes Arin prickle,  "Oh, you're gonna pay for this, you fuckin' slut,"

 

Dan hoists Arin up onto the desk, perching him on the lip of it and spreading his legs. Arin gasps as Danny rips off Arin's underwear and swiftly slides out his buttplug. Its tossed aside carelessly and Danny spits on one hand, stroking it over his cock in a pass, whilst the other pushes the now warm pistol barrel under Arin's ribs. Dan is hissing insults under his breath his accent catching harshly. In one smooth trust, Danny has buried himself to the hilt inside if Arin.

 

Arin's moan is strangled. Everything is happening so fast, so suddenly, that his head is swimming and he's not sure whether he's coming or going. Dan is inside of him, his spit wet hand tight around Arin's throat, restricting his airflow. His firearm is sure to leave a bruise, Arin's eyeliner and mascara is slowly smudging down his face and to top it all off, Danny's face is mearly centimeters from his own, breath hot against his lip as he spits venom and his deep brown eyes bore into him.

 

"How fuckin'  _dare_ you manipulate me,  _stupid_ whore - fuck," Arin can feel Danny's words more than he can hear them. His tone is just as unforgiving as the pace of his thrusts. They're even but ruthlessly forced and Arin's thighs twitch.

 

"Manipulate me  _and_ steal from me? You've got nerve, babygirl, eh? Ya' fuckin'- you want my cock that bad, huh?" Dan's lips occasionally brush against Arin's.

 

Arin whimpers, nodding his head vigorously. He chokes out a weak, "fuck yes, Danny, sir, I want your cock," breath rasped and feeling ever so slightly dizzy.

 

The strong grip from Arin's throat releases and he gasps for a breath. The sting of Danny's open palm against his cheekbone clears his head momentarily but the harsh pull on the back of his head makes his vision blur. Arin knows exactly what Danny wants of him, so he does it.

 

Arin cries.

 

He lets sobs escape him with shaking shoulders and white knuckles against the dark wood of the table. His eyes sting as his makeup runs but he can feel himself glowing whilst Dan fucks him, hitting his prostate with terrifying precision. Danny tilts Arin's head sideways at an awkward angle and spits on his face, and Arin fully submits himself.

 

"I'm so sorry daddy - I didn't mean to-" Arin rambles desperately, every word he'd held back was trying to leave his mouth at once, "I'll pay you back, Danny, I just - fuck! - I wanted your cock, daddy, I love it-"

 

Danny's hand released from Arin's hair, holding it in front of Arin's face, "lick it, slut," and he does, groaning low in his throat when Danny's hand twists around Arin's erection.

 

"Don't you  _dare_ cum, y'hear?" Dan hisses and Arin nods vigorously, his jaw dropping open as he pants, "Answer me, whore."

 

"Yes, Danny." His voice shakes along with his legs and his composure. Arin's lips are wet, face flushed pink and his eyes are wide, glassy and pleading.

 

"Ya gonna pay me back - in full, in cash - tomorrow 10am sharp, aren't you?" Dan growls, squeezing under the head of Arin's cock ever so slightly.

 

"Yes, Danny,"

 

"Im gonna let you cum soon, but you're gonna let me cum inside you an' you're gonna put your plug back in that sweet lil' ass of yours so you have a reminder of who fuckin' owns you,"

 

Arin lets his cock twitch in Dan's hand and he moans almost like he's in pain, "anything for you, daddy,"

 

"Good girl," Dan's tone is a little bit softer now, "cum for me, babygirl."

 

Arin does as he's told, one hand flying to the shoulder of Dan's thick coat for support as he cums, Danny's name tumbling off of his tongue. He squeezes around Dan's length, his eyes heavy as they struggle to meet and focus on Dan's own.

 

Arin starts his sultry encouragement, the hand on Danny's shoulder massaging it slowly as a slew of "cum inside me, Danny, sir, please. I want it. I want you to fill me up, remind me I'm yours, Danny, please!"

 

It works, he can see under the steel of Dan's gaze he's unravelling, his cock twitching and he cums with a growl, stilling his hips.

 

"Whose are you?" Dan snarls against Arin's ear, his cock still buried deep.

 

Arin smiles slowly, filthily and purrs, "I'm all yours, Danny."

 

"That's right, Babygirl."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is 50 Cent's MF P.I.M.P. 
> 
> Dan uploaded a photo on Instagram of him looking like a pimp daddy and I ran with it. Im sorry. Nobody asked for this apart from myself.


End file.
